Only The Best
by CambionTwins
Summary: This is a request fic for Infinitely Shattered over on FF. Cloud and Tifa throws Titus a birthday party and Cloud gets him something he had always wanted.


This is a request fic for Infinitely Shattered over on FF. Cloud and Tifa throws Titus a birthday party and Cloud gets him something he had always wanted.

Here is your request Infinitely Shattered, finally, it is a lot later then I had hoped it would be but I still hope you read it and like it.

Only The Best

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Titus stood outside of the tiny little bar, he had gotten a text from his boyfriend Cloud saying that he needed to wait in front of the bar for him, the fact that it was his birthday might have made him rush here a little early, but he didn't care even if it was freezing outside. The bar behind him was quite, but he thought he kept hearing small sounds coming from the building which he knew was empty because Tifa and the others were away and Cloud was clearly out but strangely Titus saw Fenrir inside of the garage through a small window and it made him wonder where he could have gone.

A loud roar brought the blond out of his thoughts and he turned his head towards the sound only to see his boyfriend riding a bike that looked just like Fenrir, only this one was dark and light blue. Cloud pulled up and stopped next to Titus, the older blond took his glasses off and leaned in to capture his stunned boyfriends lips, "Happy Birthday" he said after pulling back. Cloud got off of the bike and took Titus' hand, "It's called Wave, and its yours" Cloud said as he helped Titus sit on the bike, the younger blond couldn't believe Cloud had gotten him a bike.

No one had ever gotten Titus anything like this before, and Cloud, the one person who loved him more then life itself must have noticed how much he liked Fenrir (how couldn't he, riding the bike always ended with them having sex on it) because he got him one just like it. Titus ran his fingers over the design, waves framed the body of the bike and it felt smooth to the touch, as he traced each wavy design tears came to his eyes at the gesture that Cloud made, he looked up at his blond boyfriend and couldn't hold back the tears of joy when he saw the smile that radiated love directed at him.

Cloud leaned down and gave Titus a soft kiss, he let his lips linger before pulling away and pulling his boyfriend with him towards the bar. Titus' mind went only one place and he could already feel himself get hard, but went Cloud pushed him into the tiny little bar first his hard on was quickly forgotten and his attention was directed toward the people standing in front of him by the bar yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

Titus stood stunned as people cheered and laughed, Cloud pressed up behind him and rested his head on his shoulder, "Tifa thought it would be fun to surprise you, but don't worry I plan on giving you another present later" Titus wished that he wasn't on full display for everyone right now because his cheeks were red.

Cloud watched as his boyfriend stood with his birthday hat and received a birthday greeting from everyone at the party, which was everyone they had ever met. "Only five months and you are whipped" Tifa said from his left, "He's been through so much, but he looks better then he did when we first met him" she continued, her words brought back the memories of the broken Titus from a year ago and they made him tight his hold around the paper cup in his hand, he hated the way his Titus was treat, which is why he had decided to take in and help the now nineteen year old boy.

The party really started when Yuffie put on some music, but much like the girl it had a beat that skipped a few, though people still danced and had a good time. Titus was trying to keep up with Rikku but with his two left feet he gave up after bumping into Aaron who just glared at him and gave a grunt, after that he retreated to the safety of his boyfriends side who gave him the comfort of an arm slung across his shoulders and a kiss to his head.

The party went late, and rough. Tifa was disciplining Yuffie who had jumped onto some tables and danced while juggling the plates, but now while her back was turned Rikku was swiped a taste of the cake only to have Denzel tell on her. People were laughing and enjoying themselves and Cloud loved to see Titus at the center of the merriment, he loved seeing him happy.

It was well into the night when the party died down and people either left or just found a corner to pass out in like some ninjas and thieves, Cloud and Titus, both tired but not yet wanting to end the day, "Lets go for ride" Cloud said before leading Titus to the garage where Fenrir and Wave was waiting for them. The two didn't waste time in speeding off into the night, and being who they were they quickly found themselves racing, though Cloud won in the end.

They stopped just outside of town near a ridge that overlooked the town, Titus remember the spot as the place were they had shared their first kiss, and now as Titus saw the blankets he knew that they were going to add to that kiss now.

The two sat knee to knee on the blankets watching the stars when Cloud leaned Titus back and connected their lips, the kiss deep and wanting, it carried the way that Cloud felt and Titus responded with just as much emotion as he held the older blond close. Their kiss quickly became more heated as they lost their shirts and eventually their pants and shoes until they were laying bare under the watchful gaze of the moon and stars.

Their lips never left each other as Cloud moved one of Tutus' legs to over his shoulder so that he could prepare him, slowly with a lube slicked finger Cloud opened his boyfriend up. Propped up on one elbow Cloud fit his body perfectly against his younger lovers, every muscle fit together perfectly, it was like their bodies were meant to be flush against each other.

With three fingers Cloud had Titus breathing into his ear, and with each breath his name found its way past his lips, Cloud knew how to make Titus lose it and he made sure to press all the right buttons as he worked him open. When Titus couldn't take the foreplay any longer he pleaded, "Please Cloud, I'm ready. I need you" and Cloud has never denied his love anything and he wasn't going to start now.

Cloud pulled his fingers free and wasted no time in coating himself with the rest of the lube from the small packet and then lining up with his younger lover, "I love you" he said after sharing a deep kiss with Titus and then he started to push in. Titus held on tight to the older blond while he pushed in and then pulled back a little, he kept giving and taking until he was completely inside of Titus and then he stayed still and claimed his lips in another passion filled kiss.

When Titus was ready he started to move his hips against Cloud's and then Cloud pulled out of him slowly and pushed back in just as slowly, he made sure that Titus was in no pain but instead did everything he could to give the younger blond all the pleasure he could. Beginning to rotate his hips with each push and pull Cloud drove Titus high and high, the hand he had used to prep his lover was now hard at work on his lovers own aching need, and that is how it was for them, slow and steady.

Cloud didn't rush, not even when his whole body screamed at him to just pound away at the tightness around him, instead he kept his slow and passionate pace, he kept this pace so that he could convey the way he felt, so that he could make Titus feel him as he made love to him, because this wasn't like when they fucked, this was love and they both needed to feel it.

Even though both of them wanted this night forever, neither of them could last much longer and neither of them cared. Their lips never left each other as they made out all throughout their love making, and even when Titus moaned his release into Cloud's mouth and Cloud did the same the two didn't break apart; only when they felt the first rays of a new day warm their skin did they break apart a curl up in each others arms to rest, "So, my place?" Titus asked after they both got their breathing under control, Cloud let out a small chuckle and kissed his boyfriends head which was on his chest before replying, "Sure".

Really am on a roll today, and that's a good thing but I think I might be scaring Succubi a little, I blame coffee. Leave a review everyone, it helps us write more, thanks for reading.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and_


End file.
